Sanguine
Sanguine é o Príncipe Daedrico da depravação. Sua esfera é a natureza obscura das pessoas; como a luxúria, preguiça, ganancia, pecado e a gula. Ele a divindade patrona dos pecadores e é frequentemente visto e referenciado com uma garrafa de cerveja ou vinho. Sanguine adora pregar peças nas pessoas, um exemplo disso é um feitiço que remove as roupas de quem estiver em seu raio de ação. Mesmo sendo um piadista, Sanguine prefere levar os mortais "ladeira à baixo" para uma vida de pecados; através da tentação e da humilhação. Sanguine is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. Fittingly, he often appears on the seals and signs of brothels and whorehouses.[verification needed — see talk page] Sanguine is depicted as a portly man with a dremora-like head with horns, always with a bottle in his hand or a whore under his thumb. He is thought to control thousands of realms. He is known to be allied with Vaermina, while his enemies are Ebonarm and the Benevolence of Mara. His summoning day is Heart's Day. The term sanguine can mean either "cheerfully optimistic" or "bloody"; the double meaning is appropriate for a prince whose realm encompasses both the light and dark sides of passion. Invocação Sanguine pode ser invocado 16 do Raiar do Sol, oferecendo Conhaque Cyrodiilico em seu altar. Plano de Oblivion The Myriad Realms of Revelry are a congeries of one hundred thousand pocket and sub-realms of Oblivion, created and ruled over by the Daedric Prince of Indulgence, Sanguine. The realms are used mainly as pleasure pockets, refashioned to meet the needs and desires of its visitants. As such, Sanguine himself has very little control over them. The Last Dragonborn visited one of the realms in 4E 201. Named Misty Grove, it appeared as a mist-filled copse of trees crossed by burbling streams and paths with small stone bridges, lit by lanterns in an eternal early evening. Sanguine used it to host a feast for the Dragonborn, after the two had spent a night drunkenly exploring Skyrim. História Mephala uma vez pedido a Sanguine para dar vinte e sete ícones aos seus seguidores. A Irmandade Sombria roubou esses ícones do Morag Tong. De acordo com membros do Morag Tong, Mephala conseguiu traze-los de volta ao grêmio. O Nerevarine matou sistematicamente os membros da Irmandade Sombria, um a um, e recuperando os ícones de volta. Oblivion Há um altar em Cyrodiil que possui uma aparência semelhante a Sanguine (seu altar não possui nome padrão: Daedrico Altar). Ao completar sua missão, Sanguine presenteará o jogador com a Rosa de Sanguine, um estranho cajado com a forma de uma rosa retorcida e espinhosa. Quando a energia no interior do cajado é lançada, um servo Daedra aleatório de Sanguine é invocado para batalhar. Esse cajado possui poucas cargas, de 10 a 30, dependendo do nível de Conjuração; tendo que ser recarregada frequentemente. Quando o jogador visita o altar de Sanguine e o invoca; Sanguine envia o jogador para entrar na festa do jantar real da Condessa de Leyawiin, Alessia Caro. Sanguine acreditava que a Condessa Leyawiin estava muito "emperiquitada", e queria que o jogador fizesse algo a respeito. O jogador deve entrar despercebido no castelo e lançar o feitiço ... nela e seus convidados. Ao lançar o feitiço, a Condessa e todos os convidados, começam a se despir; trazendo o caos à festa e agradando muito a Sanguine. Ao retornar ao altar, Sanguine recompensará o jogador com a Rosa de Sanguine, um cajado que invoca um Daedra inferior para lutar "supostamente", pela pessoa que o invocou. Esse mesmo artefato também foi dado como recompensa, décadas atrás a um outro herói, e também a Martin; o último dos Septims. Em sua juventude, Martin fez parte de um Culto Daedrico, e de alguma maneira, conseguiu obter a Rosa de Sanguine; e muito provavelmente, após uma tarefa bizarra. Skyrim Sanguine apareceu em Skyrim disfarçado de Sam Guevenne, e oferece um amigável concurso de bebidas com sua cerveja "especial" entroca de seu cajado. Se o jogador aceitar, a missão "Uma Noite Inesquecível", será iniciada. Após o jogador aceitar e beber três canecas, Sam ficará impressionado, dando o cajado e sugerindo que eles deveriam ir para um local "onde o vinho escorre como água". Em seguida, ambos saem bêbados para cometer brincadeiras em Skyrim, eventualmente o jogador acorda no templo de Dibella e sai em busca de se redimir das brincadeiras que cometeu enquanto bêbado. O jogador é então direcionado à Morvunskar onde há um portal para a localização de Sam. Atravessando o portal, levará até Sam em Bosque Nebuloso; onde ele revela sua verdadeira identidade, Sanguine, e comentando que ele não havia se divertido tanto a centenas de anos e dá seu cajado ao jogador. Artefatos Rosa de Sanguine The Sanguine Rose (sometimes called Sanguine's Rose) is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Sanguine. It can take on many forms, including that of an actual rose, a wooden stave carved like a rose or a staff-sized rose. Although powerful, the Rose is not an artifact most would care to possess. It can be used to summon a lesser Daedra, who will attack all except the holder. The Daedra is uncontrollable, unlike those summoned by Conjuration, but as with conjured creatures it is only bound to the mortal plane temporarily. Each time the Rose is used it wilts a little, and when all the petals fall off, it loses its power. When this happens, a new rose blooms somewhere in Oblivion and is plucked by Sanguine to be given to another champion.For more information see the main Lore article. Threads of the Webspinner Sanguine is also credited with creating 27 Threads of the Webspinner for Mephala to bestow upon her worshippers, the Morag Tong. The Threads, all enchanted pieces of clothing or jewelry, were greatly sought after by Eno Hlaalu, Grandmaster of the Morag Tong circa 3E 427.1 Curiosidades * In Skyrim, Sanguine is taller than any Dragonborn, even if they are an Altmer, the tallest race. * At the end of "Tending the Flames" quest for the Bards College in Skyrim, Rorlund, High Priest of the Nine Divines, comments that Sanguine himself would appreciate the festivities. * Sam Guevenne is a play on his own name, Sanguine: San = Sam, Guine = Guevenne * In French, s''anguine'' is the feminine form of the adjective sanguin, related to the noun ''sang ''(blood). It describes anything related to blood or to the color of blood (''orange sanguine ''= blood orange), but also impulsive persons. In English "sanguine" can be an adjective meaning "optimistic" or "positive," or a noun meaning a blood red color. Both are fitting for the Daedric prince, given his demeanor, outlook, and love for drinking (a drunk person's face is often flushed in appearance). In medieval medicine, when the "Four Humors" theory still prevailed, a person with blood as the predominant humor would be marked by sturdiness, high color, and cheerfulness, traits often shared by drunkards. In ancient medieval folklore, "bloody" could describe someone who is prone to jokes and laughter, thus being a fitting name for a trickster. * Sanguine strongly resembles Dionysus, the Greek god of grape harvest, winemaking, and wine. Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:Daedra Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens